


Relationship Problems

by Sutoresu



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, altertale, friisans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 08:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11756157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sutoresu/pseuds/Sutoresu
Summary: Sans had been acting strange as of late and Toriel is determined to find out what's wrong.





	Relationship Problems

**Author's Note:**

> Altertale belongs to friisans. Go check out their Tumblr for more art. It's my favorite AU, so I had to write some fanfiction for it. Especially Soriel. This may have hurt to write, but the idea suddenly came to mind.

Toriel believed that everyone had their bad days. Well, almost everyone, that is. Asgore sometimes got sad over a puzzle going wrong or not making a good meal, but he always recovered quickly with help from his sister or Undyne. Said fish monster didn't get dejected often, but it never lasted long when she did. Alphys got sad over some failed experiment, Papyrus had a general sadness to him some days, everyone.

But, Sans was seemingly different from the rest.

She had never seen the skeleton have a bad day. Hell, he was more chilled than anyone she knew and he often helped her calm down if she was having an anxiety attack or if she was feeling depressed. She had barely seen him do more than frown before. It was a comforting feeling, having someone so strong to support her.

Being on the surface with him was great. She spent a lot of her time with him, considering they were in a relationship. They were open with one another and she felt comfortable. She even told him about the resets when she was really having a hard time dealing. He managed to get Frisk to promise Toriel that she’d never reset again and that this was their life now. It was a really good day for her, being a memory to treasure forever. Everything seemed perfect.

Until Sans started acting a bit strange.

One day, out of the blue, he began acting more distant and distracted. It was beginning to concern Toriel, considering her anxiety always going crazy. He didn't even keep up with their conversations as much. Toriel always asked him what was wrong, but he always told her it was nothing in turn. One time, she teleported to his house and caught him making hot pockets. Even though he did this all the time, the strange thing about it was that it was like he wasn't even there. He was standing in front of the oven, unmoving as the hot pockets burned. Sans rarely burned food, but this time, the house was smoking. Toriel quickly snapped him out of it and they had to spend the day airing out the house. Even after that, he simply told her nothing was wrong and he just spaced out.

Another time, she walked in on him sitting at the kitchen counter when she was supposed to drop something off at his home when he was at work. He was a therapist for both children and adults. It was a taxing job, but always talked about how he enjoyed doing it. But, this time, he ended up coming home while she was there. He was surprised to see her, quickly questioning what she was doing before she just gently reminded him about her dropping the item off. He cooled his jets and apologized profusely, saying he didn't know what had gotten into him. It caused Toriel’s anxiety to go off the charts, but he ended up being the one to calm her nerves again. She couldn't shake the image of his face looking so...distressed, though. It was almost haunting.

All of these worrying actions began to pile up onto Toriel. She tried talking to Papyrus about it, but it only lead to him being worried about his brother. Not her intention, but maybe it was for the best that he knew the state his brother was in. It could always help if she wanted some back up in the matter. Papyrus wanted to help, but he was quite busy with the affairs of them being on the surface and completely integrating with the humans on the surface. Red was also getting used to being a consort since she was dating Papyrus at the time. 

Their living situation on the surface was relatively the same from what they had in the Underground. Frisk lived with Sans, but she was often busy with ambassador business, school, and getting away from her parents to stay with her new family of monsters. And after bringing them back, Gaster and Chara stayed with Papyrus and Red. Toriel was sitting on the couch at home, trying to relax, but her anxiety was off the charts.

What if this was some big way showing that Sans didn't like her anymore? That’d be terrible, the end of the world even. She’d get depressed, stay in the house all day, Asgore would be forced to drag her out, she’d get hit by a truck because she didn't care to watch where she was going, she’d get paralyzed from it, she’d be in the hospital for the rest of her miserable life and then she’d-

Okay, okay, slow down. Toriel took some deep breaths to try and calm her worries down...which didn't work. She was just freaking out too much. Maybe she needed one of her pills. She dropped her pill bottle down from her and just took one without water. She closed her eyes, holding her head in her head as she tried to calm down.

“Sister? Are you alright?” Toriel looked up to see Asgore walking down the stairs. “You look awfully distressed.”

“I’m...fine, bro,” Toriel responded. She wasn't sure if she should bother her brother with what might be some uncalled for worries. Asgore narrowed his eyes and then smiled.

“Ah! I know what you need! You need your daily dose of brotherly hugs!” 

Before she knew it, she was being lifted up and squeezed like a teddy bear. She just giggled and hugged her brother back. She did feel a little better, but she had to face it. There was no way she was fooling her Asgore.

“...Would you like to talk about it?” He then questioned quietly.

“...It’s stupid.” She told him, shaking her head. He shook his in response, setting her down and then sitting beside her.

“Don't say that! No matter is too small! Plus, it didn't seem like nothing! Your pill bottle is right there!” He pointed to the bottle that she had yet to put in her inventory. She quickly did so when he directed her attention to it, putting her hands in her hoodie pockets.

“Huh...maybe you’re right. But, I’m getting a bit worried about Sans. I’m afraid he doesn't like me anymore.”

“Why would you think that? You two love one another so much!”

“He’s been kind of...distant lately. I’ve barely talked to him and when I have, it just seems rushed. I’m not sure what the problem is, but it’s growing more concerning every day...maybe I’m just a imagining it.”

“Tori, if you’re this worried about it, then I’m sure you should talk to him about it! Or maybe something is going on he hasn't mentioned yet! But, I’m sure he still likes you! There’s no way!”

“You really think so, Az?”

“I know so, sister!”

Toriel smiled, crawling over and giving her brother another hug. He happily returned it, grinning. Toriel gave a knowing grin in return.

“Thanks, bro. You always know how to make me feel better.”

“Nyohoho! The Amazing Asgore can't let his sister be upset!”

“You know, you’ve GOAT to be the best brother in the world.” She joked. His face contorted into a grimace and he released her. 

“Okay, moment ruined.”

Toriel laughed, pulling back to bask in the glory of her unexpected pun. Asgore rolled his eyes and just gave her a pat on the head.

“Well, you should really talk with him.” He told his sister. She nodded and then glanced over at the time as she shoved her hands in her pockets.

“Yeah, I will. But, FUR real, don't you have a date with Undyne you need to get to?”

Asgore was about to grimace again, but his face went blank for a moment as he quickly glanced at the time. He did a dramatic gasp, putting his hands on his cheeks. Toriel just nodded knowingly, figuring he forgot when he saw her on the couch.

“NYOMG, I'M GONNA BE LATE!” He shrieked, freaking out for a moment. He took a deep breath, regaining his composure. “No matter! I have the solution!”

Asgore’s soul glowed through his shirt and with a flick of his fingers, he was in orange mode. He got into position to take of. And with a fiery burst, he was gone. A ‘BYE, SIS!’ was heard as he was speeding away.

“Heh, later, bro,” Toriel said, chuckling at her brother’s antics.

Now, back to the matter at hand. Toriel turned her focus back to Sans and what might be wrong. Maybe she’d just wait for him to come home at his house. Not like she needed a key, but he always told her she was welcome in his home when he wasn't in it after some incident where she got anxious about doing so. 

Toriel teleported over to Sans’ place. Frisk shouldn’t come home from school for a while and when she did, she might not stay long. She remembered Frisk telling her about how excited she was to be able to go on her first date with Gaster after they finally got together. She absentmindedly started to walk over to the couch, but she was broken out of her thoughts by a sound.

Was that...muffled crying?

She slowly turned her head to the source of the sound. She saw Sans hunched over the counter. He was sitting down, skull in his arms. She could see the slight shaking of his skeleton, though it wasn’t very noticeable. That sight was like a nightmare to her. She frowned deeply, slowly walking towards him.

“Sansy..?” She mumbled quietly. Sans was able to detect it even if he was crying. He quickly sat up and wiped his eye sockets clean. He turned around, putting on the best normal look he could.

“Tori! Uh, what’re you doing here?” He questioned, putting his hands in his hoodie pockets. She kept frowning, looking him up and down.

“Did...did you even go to work today?”

“Uh, all of my clients canceled. I had no reason to.”

“Really? All of your clients? That sounds unlikely.”

“Tori, look. Just drop it, alright? Let’s do something else. We could make some hot pockets or something.” 

Sans sighed, getting up and beginning to walk around the counter to go into the kitchen. Toriel was just completely shocked. If this was before, she might’ve just went into the kitchen with him. But, this day was different. She was ready to address this situation.

“Comic Sans the Skeleton,” She began, causing said monster to freeze in his tracks. “You bring your ass back here.” Sans just sighed, turning back around and crossing his arms as he went back over.

“There’s no need for language-”

“I couldn't care less about language! Sans, you’re clearly going through something!”

“I’m fine, Toriel.”

“No, you’re not!”

Toriel was completely flustered, not knowing why he was being so stubborn. He was acting like a little kid in her eyes. He looked down at her, remaining silent as she appeared to be was formulating her words.

“Sans, you’re being childish!” She shouted, not noticing her tone raise. She was losing her temper, but she didn't pay it any mind. Sans sighed deeply, rubbing his sockets. She knew there was something up, but he clearly didn't want to talk about it. But, she was fed up with seeing him like this and not doing anything about it.

“Toriel, stop it.” He warned. She wasn't listening.

“You’ve been like this for the longest? What is it already?!”

“...It’s nothing-”

“Bullshit! You can't tell me that!”

“I’m serious-”

“What is WRONG with you? You can't be acting like this! What’s Frisk supposed to think? She doesn't need to be exposed to this! Stop being so stubborn and-”

“I SAID IT'S NOTHING!”

Toriel was taken aback by the sudden shout that came from Sans. She instantly felt the fire she was feeling within her die down as she blinked, taking in his expression again. Now he was the one to look pissed. She gulped but didn't back down.

“Sans, this isn't helping anyone. You need to-” She was cut off quickly by the skeleton.

“It isn't helping anyone? I'm not the one making a big deal out of it.” He mocked, doing a little grandeur gesture with his hands, Toriel frowned deeply, shaking her head.

“Sans, don't. Listen-”

“No, YOU listen,” He began to walk towards her, causing her to back up. He already towered over her, so this was pretty intimidating in her eyes. “I don't appreciate you coming in here and trying to force something out of me. I told you it was nothing and you just kept pressing and pressing! This wouldn't have even happened if you had just DROPPED IT!”

Sans’ voice raised on the last two words and his eye lights glowed a fierce blue in his anger. Toriel was completely caught off guard, staring up at him after she fell back on her behind from the verbal hostility, unmoving from said position. Sans didn't snap out of his rage until he saw the tears streaming down her face. His eyes changed back to the normal white dots and he gasped, covering his mouth for a moment. Toriel slowly looked down, gritting her teeth. She felt a flurry of emotions. Confusion, regret, sadness, anger. They were all just swarming around in her head. The skeleton tried reaching out for her slowly, feeling immense guilt.

“C-Cottontail, I-” Toriel instantly had to cut him off. He tried using the nickname he gave her at a time like this?

“Don't,” She said breathily, yet angrily. It caused the male to instantly shut his mouth. “You don’t get to call me that anymore.”

She slowly rose to her feet, trying to gain control of her emotions. Sans watched her wordlessly, his visage trying to express how sorry he was for shouting things he didn't mean to her. She shoved her hands in her hoodie pockets, sharply turning away from him.

“You wanted me to drop it? Fine. You won't have to worry about me pushing anymore.” She hissed, making it clear she was taking her leave.

“N-No, Toriel, wait-” Sans started before teleporting away. He stared into the empty space that she was in before she left. Light cyan tears began to roll down his face, covering his mouth. That really just happened, didn't it? He felt his soul shatter as it fully dawned upon him. He felt sick with himself, turning and going to his room.

As much as she wanted to, Toriel didn't go straight home. She thought maybe some air will do her some good. She just began walking, wiping at her eyes. This was the worst she’d felt in a while. She couldn't believe him. She didn't see that scenario happening in a million years. A thought began going through her mind. Maybe she pushed him too much. Well, she was sort of validated because of the way he had been acting. But, he didn't have to shout at her like that. She was just saying words to help herself escape faster, but did she...did she just break up with Sans? She started having a panic attack on the spot. She dropped her pills out of her inventory and took two more, even though she took one not too long ago. She looked at what she was doing and couldn't help crying again. Luckily, she was in a park, so she wouldn’t look too out of place sitting down as she would anywhere else. 

After she ran out of tears, Toriel found herself staring up at the branches and leaves of the tree she was sitting under. She didn't even feel like moving but figured she had to when she saw night beginning to fall. Knowing her big brother, Asgore would probably be worrying about her. She began walking home aimlessly, staring down at the ground the entire time. She eventually found herself in front of her house. She sighed, taking a deep breath and opening the door.

On the couch, Asgore was sitting there, worrying like she thought he’d be. Undyne was here, though, and she was trying to calm his nerves. They both looked up at the sound of the door opening and closing. Undyne was about to begin scolding her for taking too long and worrying her boyfriend but decided to let Asgore take care of it. Asgore smiled, about to tell Toriel how happy he was that she was alright, but his face fell when he saw her expression. She stared at him, looking down after a few moments. Agore knew that look far too well. He quickly stood and scooped his sister up in a hug. She returned the hug, burying his face in his chest. She tried to form the words to explain.

“H-He didn't...I-I shouldn't…” She trailed off, finding it too hard. Asgore shushed her, rubbing her back comfortingly.

“It’s okay...take your time.” He whispered. 

Asgore glanced at Undyne, who had softened at seeing Toriel in such distress. She slid over on the couch and Asgore sat down with Toriel still in his arms. Said monster took a little while to calm down, but she managed to do so. Enough to explain her record of what happened at Sans’ place. She crawled out of her brother’s lap and into the space between him and Undyne. She kept her gaze on the floor the entire time when she relayed what took place, not wanting to look them in the faces. But, she was forced to after they remained silent for a while. She looked at her brother first, who just looked pretty shocked and sad.

“I...never even imagined he would do something like that…” He whispered, frowning deeply. Undyne practically exploded, shooting up out of her seat.

“How could he DO that?! Unbelievable!” She growled. “That’s such an asshole move! I’ll pulverize him!”

“Don't,” Toriel mumbled, taking in a shaky breath. “Just...don't.”

“...Sorry. I just can’t believe that happened.” Undyne replied, cooling it some when she realized she was being a little much. 

“I...think I broke up with him…” Toriel buried her face in her hands, shaking her head. “I-I don't know if it was the heat of the moment or just...something else.”

“Tori…” Asgore said, placing a hand on his sister’s shoulder. He felt incredibly bad for her, finding distaste with Sans’ actions. He hurt his sister so deeply. Even if he WAS Asgore, he couldn't help but feel some sort of initial dislike for the skeleton for doing this to Toriel. Wait until this news spread to everyone else. Toriel slid off the couch, Asgore’s hand falling.

“I’m going to my room.” She mumbled, trudging up the stairs. Asgore watched her go, frowning deeply.

When she got in her bed, Toriel just curled up on herself. She was too pained to try and sleep at the moment, so she found herself staring at the wall. The only thoughts circling in her mind were how this was going to get worse and how it was going to affect the dynamic of the group. Close to the morning, she fell asleep.

~

About a month had passed since the day of the argument Toriel had with Sans. Everyone had known about the terms Sans and Toriel were on at this point. They, of course, didn't like Sans’ actions, but Toriel tried telling them she was a little in the wrong when they brought it up so all of the blame wasn't thrown on him. Even though she was still mad at him, she still felt bad when they said any sort of hostile thing toward him. 

Sans tried to reach out to Toriel several times to apologize, ranging from texts to calls, but he never tried going to the house. He knew Asgore wouldn't let him pass. Mainly because the skeleton had a conversation with the older sibling and Asgore let him know how he felt towards him at the moment in great detail. Toriel never answered the texts or calls, not wanting to talk to him. She was spiraling downwards as the weeks dragged on. She was more unmotivated, hardly ever leaving the house. As far as she knew, Sans would probably be much better than she was. 

One day, she was just lying on the couch, staring up at the ceiling. Asgore was out doing some light shopping for the house. To her surprise, she heard someone knock at the door. Asgore wouldn't need to knock because he never forgets his keys. Toriel stared at the door, thoughts going around her head about who it could be. If it was Sans, she wasn't going to answer. She slid off the couch, matted her fur down to look more presentable, and went over to the window to look outside. To her surprise, she saw Frisk, who was looking a little troubled. Said girl sighed, thinking no one was home and turned to leave, walking down the steps. Toriel quickly scurried over to the door and opened it. 

“Frisk, wait!” She called out. Frisk turned, looking a bit relieved to see her.

“You’re here!” She breathed out, going back up the steps. She went inside when Toriel stepped aside to let her do so. The monster cleared her throat, closing the door and idly playing with one of the strings on her hoodie.

“So, uh, it’s good to see you, kiddo.” She mumbled awkwardly. Frisk gave a weak smile, walking over and giving her a hug. Toriel smiled a little, returning the hug.

“It’s good to see you too, mom.” She replied quietly. Toriel still felt that rush of excitement when she was called mom. It helped her mood even if it was just the slightest. Frisk then pulled away, looking down. 

“Uh, what’s wrong? Is everything okay?”

“Mom, I...have to talk to you.”

Toriel gave a little nod, underlying worry creeping in. She led them over to the couch and they took a seat. Frisk set her clasped hands in her lap, idly twiddling her thumbs. She took a moment to speak, but Toriel didn't rush her, feeling like it was serious.

“It’s...about Dad.” She told her slowly. Toriel blinked before she sighed, shaking her head.

“Frisk, if this is about me talking to him, then I’m sorry, but-”

“No no! That’s not what this is! It’s just that...ever since you two…’broke up’,” Frisk used the term lightly, unsure of what they were going through. Toriel hesitantly gave a nod, telling her to continue. “He...just hasn’t been the same.” 

“Hasn't been the same..? What do you mean?”

“He has a dark atmosphere about him. I tried talking to him after it happened, but he was barely responsive. Whenever I do talk to him nowadays, it just feels awkward and forced. I’m not sure what he’s going through, but I don't think I can help him…” She admitted, looking down and frowning. Toriel saw how much it was troubling her. She felt a small fire build inside her. She knew this entire thing was probably hard on both of them, but he didn't have to have Frisk feeling like this.

“Are you saying...you don’t want to be around him right now?” Toriel asked her slowly. In the way Frisk tensed up, she could tell it was true, but she felt bad about it. She put a hand on the kid’s shoulder. “It’s okay, Frisk. I understand.”

“You...you do?” She whimpered, looking up at her. Toriel’s motherly instincts kicked in and she gave a warm, comforting smile. 

“Of course I do, kiddo. Tell you what, why don’t you stay with me and Az for a while?” She offered. 

“T-That sounds great!” Frisk smiled, but then her face fell. “But...what about Dad?”

“Let’s not worry about that right now. We’ll go get you some clothes.” Toriel whispered, giving her a pat on the head.

Toriel slid off the couch, holding her hand out to Frisk. Frisk slowly stood up as well, going and grabbing her hand. The small goat monster teleported them to the house Sans and Frisk lived in. It was strangely quiet, causing Toriel to look around slowly. As much as she wanted to help Frisk, coming back here was hard for her. It brought up memories of their first, and bad, fight and it hurt her. If she could avoid Sans, that’d be preferable in her eyes.

“Is...he here right now?” She whispered to the other.

“Well,” Frisk mumbled, looking down. “A while before I worked up the courage to come talk to you, he mumbled something about going to the store, and-”

She was cut off by the sound of the front door opening. Sans strode in, holding a back and having a dull look on his face. He closed the door behind him, sighing. Upon seeing Toriel and Frisk, his visage turned into a surprised one.

“...What’s going on here?” He mumbled, almost dropping his bag. Frisk was about to reply, but Toriel just gestured for her not to.

“Just go get your things, kiddo.” She whispered, giving her a reassuring gaze. Frisk looked back and forth between her and Sans. “Don't worry, I got this.”

Frisk looked at Sans sheepishly before she just went up the stairs, going to back a bag. Silence overcame the room for about a minute or so. Toriel wished with all of her being that it would just stay that way. But, of course, it didn't.

“Tori…” Sans started softly, frowning.

“Don't. I don't want to hear it.” She replied curtly, crossing her arms. 

“Please, let me explain-”

“Look, Sans, I didn't come here to talk. I simply came here to let Frisk get her things, alright?”

“...Why is Frisk packing a bag?”

“To come and stay with me.”

“What? Why?!”

“Watch your tone. You’re apparently not the best to be around right now.” 

“Not the best to be around? She...she told you that?”

“Yes, she did. So, you need to respect her wishes and take some time to yourself.”

Toriel found her tone to be more biting and harsh towards the end, but she didn't correct herself. Sans looked like he was trying to find the right words to say, seemingly going into a slight panic. Frisk was heard coming down the stairs and a moment later, she was walking back over to Toriel.

“I’m ready to go.” She mumbled sheepishly, feeling bad. Sans frowned deeply upon seeing it, not wanting to be alone.

“Frisk, wait.” He almost cried out, taking a step towards them and causing Frisk to shy away. This subtle action made Toriel remember vividly about how the tall skeleton advanced on her that night with such hostility. She held her arm in front of Frisk protectively, her hand going ablaze with a bright orange flame, catching Frisk and Sans off guard. Even her eye was glowing fiercely.

“Stay over there!” She hissed out. Sans froze, even flinching back. It wasn't like Toriel could really hurt him with their difference in stats and the fact he was a boss monster, but it was still intimidating. He looked completely devastated for a moment before his eyelights went out and he just turned away from them. Toriel just teleported Frisk and herself back to the house the goat siblings shared.

Upon landing in the living room, Toriel let her arm fall, flame going out and her eye going dull. Frisk was kind of speechless at the display that she saw that place. It only made it clear how much this affected Toriel as well. She even felt bad for making her go in the first place. She slowly reached out and grabbed Toriel’s hand, which had been flaming only a moment ago. Toriel squeezed it.

“I...I was too harsh, wasn't I?” Toriel rasped out, sudden guilt taking over her as light tears came to her eyes. “I didn't even need to say all of that. I didn't need to use magic, it was just-” Frisk cut her off by giving her a hug, beginning to cry herself.

The two just stood in the living room, hugging and trying to wipe what just happened from their minds. Asgore heard some commotion coming from downstairs and quickly rushed down.

“Tori! You can't just leave the house and not tell me where you’re going-” Asgore stopped mid-rant when he saw Frisk and Toriel. Frisk noticed him, pulling away from Toriel and wiping her eyes. She gave a weak smile, going over and giving him a hug. He returned it but looked at Toriel with a worried glance.

“Frisk is going to be staying with us for a while,” Toriel explained slowly. Asgore slowly grasped what was happening, quickly nodding.

“That’s perfectly fine! I, the Amazing Asgore, will do my best to accommodate you! Nyohoho!” He declared to the child hugging him. He got her to giggle, which was a good sign.

The three of them spent the day, watching TV, cooking, playing games, and doing other things to help take their minds off of their trouble. Well, Asgore spent more of the time making sure Toriel and Frisk were okay after they told him what happened. Which meant trying to pamper them and making sure they felt loved. They sure did appreciate. After all of that, they spent the remainder of the night watching a movie. For the first time in a while, Toriel felt a little better about her general existence, even managing to fall asleep on the couch. Frisk fell asleep cuddled up to her and Asgore brought both of them to bed. He let Frisk sleep in his bed since he didn't really sleep anyway. He made sure it was void of any fur before laying her down, though.

About another month of this living arrangement passed and Toriel had been doing a little better. With the constant support of her brother and having Frisk there, she was being lifted up, even in the slightest. Sans still tried reaching out to her, but it had strangely stopped short after Frisk came to stay with them. After that point, she hadn't heard anything else from the skeleton. She would be lying if it didn't worry her, but she convinced herself Sans was finally taking some time to think about what happened instead of trying to get her attention. Unlike the last time something major happened, the goat siblings didn't really feel the need to go telling everyone that Frisk was living with them. It’d just make the situation look worse from the outside and they didn't want the attention. But, it spread amongst their friends nonetheless. Most of them, at least. Papyrus was still too busy to pay much attention to other affairs besides working on the integration of monsters.

At some point, Frisk was out with Gaster for a date, considering they both had some free time and a new arcade had opened up recently. Frisk was talking about going to see how it was a lot of time, so Asgore gave her enough Gs for her and Gaster and sent them on their way. They were taking a little longer than expected, the time they said they’d be back to hang out for a while coming and going. Asgore got worried, but Toriel calmed him down. After they had spent some time on the couch watching some TV, Frisk burst into the house, nearly giving both of them a soul attack. She had a wide grin on her face.

“Uh, have a good time or something?” Toriel inquired quietly, matting her fur back down after the scare caused it to stand on end.

“Guys! Papyrus just finished getting the new laws for monsters passed! Now all monsters can completely coexist with the humans!” She squealed, beaming.

Toriel and Asgore were caught off guard, but both smiled and the three shared a group hug. It was on the news when they turned it on to see. This meant Papyrus had more free time, along with Red. Frisk also mentioned how Papyrus said he was planning to stop by their house the next day. He was going to check up with all of his friends, especially wanting to see what was happening with the troubled lovers. Toriel wasn't too thrilled to have that conversation, but she didn't fight it too much.

So, the next day as promised, she heard a knock on the door. She walked over and opened it, revealing a worried Papyrus. 

“Good day, Toriel. May I come in?” He asked politely. Toriel gave a little sigh and nod, moving out of the way.

“Sure thing, Papyrus.” She replied.

He gave a curt nod and then walked in, taking a seat. He placed his hands in his lap, patting the seat beside him. Toriel raised an eyebrow, going over and sliding onto the couch. He took a deep breath before beginning to speak.

“When’s the last time you’ve spoken to Sans?” He inquired quietly. Toriel blinked and then thought.

“Maybe around a month or so ago. I’ve been...kind of avoiding talking to him.” She admitted, looking down.

“It’s been over two months, Toriel. You have to talk to him at some point. Even if his actions were distasteful. This isn't healthy, no matter what you might think.” He shot off in response, seemingly a little upset. She frowned at it, sighing.

“I know, I know. Let’s just calm down a little, alright?” 

“...Sorry, I’m just worried. I heard you were doing better?”

“Well...I guess? It’s either me getting better or just avoiding it, heh. Probably the latter.” 

Papyrus fell silent for a moment, looking down at the ground. Toriel didn't try breaking the silence, simply doing the same. Frisk happened to come down the stairs at that time, smiling when she saw Papyrus. She gave a wave as she walked into the kitchen. He blinked in surprise, looking back to Toriel.

“What’s Frisk doing here?” He questioned, not thinking she would just be here for a visit. It was a simple thing he didn't process, but it wasn't even the correct answer. Toriel sighed.

“That’s right. Guess you wouldn't have heard because you were busy with the monster laws and such...congrats, by the way. Nice job. Anyway, she’s living with me and Az now.” She explained, humming. His face fell, looking the slightest bit horrified.

“Wait...so, Sans is alone?” He mumbled quietly. Toriel gave a slow nod, not seeing what he was getting at. “Toriel! He doesn't cope well with being alone anymore! Think about what happened in the underground? Hundreds of years of solitude!”

Toriel stared at him for a moment before the realization hit her like a ton of bricks. She left first and then their friends didn't even seem to want to deal with him because of his actions. Then, Frisk came to stay with her and her brother.

It was like he was all alone again.

“Oh, fuck,” Toriel muttered, holding her head as a massive wave of guilt washed over her. She had been ignoring him for so long, not even stopping once to think about how he must’ve been truly feeling. And she didn't even get to find out what the initial issue was. “H-Have you heard from him?”

“That’s the problem!” Papyrus’ voice was almost at a cry. “I went to his house before this and he didn't respond! The TV was on and so were the lights, so I doubt he would have left the house. He didn't even return any of my calls! I haven't heard from him for the longest!” 

“...You’re not saying what I think you’re saying, are you?”

“I don’t know, Toriel! This is bad!”

Papyrus was panicking a bit now, shooting up off the couch. He felt bad for being so busy and not being there for his brother in his time of need. Toriel stared up at him, dread coming in waves. She took a deep breath, clenching her fists. Now or never. She couldn’t keep avoiding this. 

“I’m gonna go talk to him,” She told him quietly. “I can just take a shortcut into the house.” 

“...Thank you, please hurry. Make sure he’s okay.” Papyrus whispered, feeling a bit soothed. 

Toriel gave a nod, looking a little determined. She grabbed one of her jackets and threw it on. She told Papyrus he could come, but she wanted to have this talk with him alone. He agreed, saying he’d wait outside until they were done. Toriel took a shortcut over with Papyrus, landing in the living room. They looked around, not seeing anything. The house looked relatively the same, but there was this...coldness to it. It sent a chill down Toriel’s spine. She told Papyrus she’d find Sans and then he unlocked the door and stepped outside.

Toriel took a deep breath, looking around one more time before advancing towards the kitchen. She walked into the room, quickly scanning it. She didn't see any sign of the skeleton himself, but she saw some abandoned hot pockets on the counter. She also saw his phone, just discarded on the floor. She frowned, going over and picking it up. She tried turning the screen on, but it turned out to be dead. No wonder he was missing calls and texts from Papyrus. She wondered how long it might’ve been dead for. Now her worried thoughts about Sans were getting worse.

She tucked the phone into her inventory and then quickly exited the kitchen. Well, she should probably go check upstairs, she figured. Where else could he be if he wasn't down here? She went up the stairs quickly, almost tripping in the process before looking around. He wasn't in the hallway, so she decided to just check the bedroom. When she got to the door and was about to open it, she heard something. She froze, pressing her ear to the door. She swore she could hear...shifting? She took a shortcut into the room.

Sans was in front of the door, currently sitting with his skull in his legs, Toriel’s shortcuts were relatively silent, so he didn't notice her come in. She breathed a silent sigh of relief to see the skeleton alive. Her anxiety was getting the better of her. She was scared that she was going to come in here and see a pile of dust and she would break down, she’d do the same, but then maybe Asgore would get hurt as bad as she did and then their entire friend group would be depressed and-

Toriel shook her head, giving her cheeks light smacks. Keep your head in the game, girl. No time to be getting distracted by anxious worries. After this little moment in her head passed, she came to realize Sans was standing now, looking quite shocked to see her there. She blinked in surprise but readied herself once again. Sans looked like he was about to take a step towards her, but he stayed planted in his current position, not wanting to trigger the smaller monster again.

She was looking him over, narrowing her eyes. Sans looked...different. There wasn't much that could exactly change about him since he was a skeleton, but it was concerning nonetheless. She decided to check his stats.

Sans

ATK: 80

DEF: 80

*Solitude has taken its toll.

Toriel frowned, looking at the skeleton. Seeing she checked him, Sans just kind of looked at the ground. She sighed, walking over to the bed. She sat at the head of the bed, putting her knees to her chest. She gestured to the rest of the bed, wanting him to take a seat. He understood and walked over, sitting down on the large bed in his usual, cross-legged fashion.

“...It’s clear that we need to talk,” Toriel started, looking at his face. His visage seemed to get a little brighter but still looked troubled. “Now, can I go first?” 

“Of course!” He responded, sounding eager. This was the first time he was actually going to have a legit conversation with her in months. He was ready for this, folding his hands in his lap.

“I...have to apologize. I will admit, I have been avoiding you if it wasn't obvious already. At first, I wasn't ready to talk to you, but then I just...lost the will. I didn't think about it as the days went on. Then, Frisk came to live with me and I didn't even think about how you’d be alone...all those years you spent in the underground. I didn't even stop to consider it. How much of hell that must have been for you. And it only looked like I was trying to make you go through it again. There was no reason for you to go so long without having anyone. I’m just...I’m just sorry, alright?” She relayed all of this to him after holding it in for so long and the pent up emotions started flowing out despite her efforts to keep them in. Some tears began to roll down her cheeks, causing Sans to frown.

“Cottontail…” He whispered gently, beginning to reach out to her. She held up a hand, shaking her head.

“Not yet,” She breathed out slowly. “It’s your turn...please.”

Sans blinked and then sighed, placing his hands back in his lap. He glanced down at the ground as he got prepared to tell his side. Toriel just wiped her eyes, looking up at him as she waited.

“It all started because at my workplace, I noticed more and more people beginning to leave to find other therapists. The adults didn't have much effect at first, but the kids...it just, reminded me of the underground. A kid actually told me a child would probably die in my care. And he was right,” He started slowly, his voice growing shaky towards the end. Toriel frowned, but stayed silent, letting him continue. “Before you knew it, everyone who I usually had sessions with were gone. I wasn't exactly lying when all my clients canceled. But, after that, I...honestly got scared. Those doors slammed in my face and I swear it felt like I was standing at that ruins door again.” 

Sans shook his skull and closed his sockets, taking a moment to try and keep his composure. He clenched his teeth and took a deep breath. Toriel began to feel worse as he was explaining. She couldn't help herself. She slid forward a bit and placed her hand on his folded ones, causing him to open his sockets and look at her. She tried giving the most reassuring smile she could and it caused his eyelights to brighten even if it was the slightest bit. She didn't rush him, giving a nod that said he could continue when he was ready. A few seconds later, he was calmed enough to keep going.

“After that, I just...couldn't focus on anything. Everything seemed to be coming down on me and I was afraid history was going to repeat itself. Being cold or rude is my defense mechanism and…” Before he got to the part where they had their argument, he unclasped his hands and held hers, giving it a squeeze as he looked her right in the eyes. “Toriel, I regret nothing more than shouting at you that day. You were trying to help and I had no right to do what I did. I have no excuses. I...understand why you avoided me. I deserved it…” 

“Don’t say that…” Toriel whispered sadly, frowning and shaking her head. Sans just gave her hand another squeeze before continuing.

“I still resent myself from doing that to you. It only got worse when I didn't hear from you for a while. I started...closing myself off. No wonder Frisk wanted to get away from me. When she left, I began to panic, not wanting to be alone again. But...after a while, I just decided to accept it, you know? I push people away eventually and then I end up the same way. It was my choice to be alone the first time, but sometimes...I’m not sure it was worth it after letting so many kids walk to their deaths. I was in those ruins for so long...until you came.” He smiled a little towards the end of his sentence.

“You mean how we talked at the door?” Toriel responded, not being able to help the small smile that graced her face.

“Of course,” He replied with an amused hum. “I began to look forward to our meetings at the door every day. I wrote down jokes to have for when we had our light-hearted conversations and I enjoyed the more serious ones just as much. And the first day we met in person and not through the door was one of the greatest of my life.”

“I remember us cooking hot pockets for the first time and my fur got stuck in all of the dough.” She giggled slightly. He gave a chuckle at the memory.

“And yet, I was still able to save it. With your help, of course.” He recalled the happy memory, closing his sockets. “You quickly became the one I didn't want to ever lose. But, I ruined that when I did what I did.”

“Sans, don't put all of the blame on yourself,” She almost scolded him, gripping her chest when she felt her soul ache. “I’m at fault here too. Even if I did want to help, I should’ve found a more helpful way to do so. And honestly? If I’m being honest, even though I was avoiding you...I just fucking missed you…” 

Ah, she felt herself crying again. Why did she always have to be so emotional? She sniffed, looking up at Sans. She was surprised to see some tears rolling down his cheekbones. 

“I missed you too, cottontail…” He whispered. He reached a hand to wipe a tear from her cheek. Though, his touch was gentle and hesitant, not sure if she was comfortable with it. She held his hand on her cheek for a moment, closing her eyes and taking in the moment.

The two sat there for a moment or two before Toriel wordlessly crawled into his lap and hugged him, burying her face in his robes. He wasted no time in wrapping his arms around her and returned the hug. After all the time, the immense comfort both found in a simple hug was amazing. Sans was mumbling apologies and Toriel just told him it was okay. The two stayed in one another’s arms before they ended up falling asleep.

~

Toriel slowly opened her eyes, staring ahead for a moment. She then looked at the time slowly. She had woken up before Sans even gets up to make breakfast. Another month had passed and she and Frisk had moved back in with Sans. She was spending so much of her time there anyway, so Asgore just suggested she live there. After that, he and Undyne had decided to live together. It was a huge move since the siblings had never lived in different houses, but they knew they wouldn't drift apart or anything of the sort. Toriel could always teleport and he could speed over there in orange mode at any time.

Since the night they had talked it out, the couple had been focusing on making sure everything was alright between them and promised to never keep any more secrets so nothing like this would happen again. Frisk was happy to see them back together and positive again. They all spent a night together just being a small family as a way to celebrate. Toriel found herself smiling at recalling the memory along with all of the time she spent with Sans during the month.

Speaking of said skeleton, she slowly looked over her shoulder. Sans was still sleeping, his arm wrapped around her waist and holding her close to him. She smiled, finding herself captivated. She finished her staring since she got the tiniest bit anxious about him waking up and seeing her, putting her hand on his that was holding onto her in a snug grip. A small spread across his face as he slept. Toriel felt all of her worries slip away as she closed her eyes again. They were looking just fine.

Everything was going to be alright.


End file.
